


Implications

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funeral had unexpected visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Written April of 2005.

The funeral had gone off without a hitch. He’d been envious of little Elysia when he’d heard her pleas to her mother, wishing he could do the same. Wishing that he could cry the same for his best friend. His first and last love. He may have lost him years before to Gracia, but he’d had him in a way she never would, and now he was gone.

Hawkeye had been wise enough to leave him to grieve alone. He couldn’t believe he’d used that phrase… the rain. Maes had started that little joke, that it was never tears in the rain. It was a hollow comfort this time. He was jerked out of his contemplations as he heard a muted step behind him, and he quickly brought a hand to his face to conceal the tears as he twisted to see who had disturbed him.

He was astounded to realize that it was no one he knew. Some complete stranger had come to his friend’s grave, and he didn’t have the faintest of ideas as to why. It seemed the man was just as shocked to see him as he was to see them. And it was a them, as a few people that he almost recognized ranged behind him. He couldn’t put his finger on how he might know them though.

One fellow slipped forward, watching Roy as he murmured something to the man with the fuzzy collar, and it earned him a nod which had the others dispersing. All the alchemist could catch was that they were here to get something before leaving. He wasn’t even sure if he’d heard correctly though.

Roy was already scrubbing at his face when the sunglass wearing figure turned his attention back to him, shaking his head. “There’s no need to do that, you’re one of those that’s pretty when you cry.”

“I really have no idea what you’re talking about.” He’d really thought it would be fine if he just let it go for a little while, but apparently not. 

“Maybe.” Roy met eyes with the man through his glasses, and watched a smirk cross his face. “Maybe not.” There was the sound of an engine, and one of those with the man waved her arms to get his attention. After a glance, he stepped forward and ran a finger over Roy’s jaw, then spun to stride off. “Either way, I’ll see you later alchemist.”

It wasn’t until after they left that Roy realized with a shock that the man’s eyes hadn’t been human. They’d been slit. Shivering with a sudden chill, the man quickly headed home.


End file.
